


Jouer au papa

by malurette



Category: Chi's Sweet Home
Genre: Adoption, Cute, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Éduquer un chaton n’est pas toujours facile mais c’est souvent amusant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Jouer au papa…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Chi’s Sweet Home  
>  **Personnages :** le chat-ours et Chi  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kanata Konami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il a trouvé un jouet amusant. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il a trouvé un jouet amusant, se dit le Gros Chat Noir en contemplant les bêtises de ce chaton maladroit mais adorable. Au début, un autre chat dans le complexe, ça voulait juste dire plus de nourriture pour lui puisque la petite chose était trop faible et trop lâche pour défendre son territoire. En fait de chat, c’était encore un bébé innocent. Elle avait encore tout à apprendre.

\- Z’ai trouvé un joujou ! piaille Chi en courant après un bout de ficelle.  
\- Ça développera ton instinct de chasseur, approuve-t-il.

En se demandant quand même d’où vient son propre instinct paternel…


End file.
